


Demons

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [96]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, MSR, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Demons

She stared, unable for several long moments to believe what she was seeing. That _had_ to be a new low for him, ditching her at his mother’s house, driving off in her rental car, while he was clearly still suffering from some sort of neurological event brought on by the treatment he’d received. She was only there in Greenwich because she’d insisted on driving him, because he absolutely should not have been behind the wheel of a car when he could have another blackout seizure at any moment.

Something that was still very much a concern.

Worry spurred her into action, and she walked quickly out of the room and out the front door of the house to stand on the sidewalk. She tried calling his phone, annoyed but unsurprised when it went directly to voicemail. Next, she reached into her pocket for her notepad, throwing her head back in frustration when she realized that she had left it in the car. She may not have Detective Curtis’s phone number up in Providence, but she did happen to have the national 800-number of their usual rental car agency programmed into her phone. With any luck, she would be able to get a replacement car quickly and maybe even catch up with Mulder before he got too far.

The car company rep agreed to come and pick her up, and she sat down on the curb for only a minute or so before getting up again to pace off her nervous energy. A hundred horrible scenarios played themselves out in her head; at least ninety of them involved Mulder getting into car wrecks of varying degrees of seriousness. In order to keep herself from panicking, she tried to focus on the task at hand, which only made her angry that she was even in her current position in the first place. But when she started to get angry about him running off, she reminded herself that he wasn’t entirely in his right mind, and then the anger morphed into worry, and the cycle began again.

She had a brief moment of elated relief when the rental car rep finally arrived, but then he had to take her back to the agency office to complete the checkout process, and as the minutes ticked by and Mulder drove farther and farther away from her, the anger-worry cycle returned with a vengeance. She worried and raged while she signed papers and argued with the agency manager about why she needed two cars rented in her name. She fretted and fumed for the entire two and a half hours that it took her to drive back to Providence. Every car she passed on the side of the road inspired equal parts hope and dread, followed by disappointment and relief. By the time she finally arrived back in Providence, she was exhausted, completely worn out from hours spent on an emotional roller coaster.

Every instinct told her to drive directly to Dr. Goldstein’s office, where she knew Mulder would have gone, but logic and reason insisted that she stop at the police station first to inform them of the situation and get some backup. So she stopped and told them everything as quickly as possible before speeding off again. Half a dozen squad cars, scrambled from patrols elsewhere in the city, were already waiting in the parking lot, lights flashing, when she arrived. 

_Hold on, Mulder, you reckless idiot_ , she prayed. _I’m coming for you._


End file.
